Deadwind Pass
thumb|Deadwind Pass Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Deadwind Pass Alliance Horde None 55-60 East of Duskwood History Located in between Duskwood and the Swamp of Sorrows, Deadwind Pass is an ashy canyon devoid of any civilized towns or encampments. It is a very grey, creepy looking area that is host to a band of ogres. It is also the location of Karazhan, the mysterious tower of Medivh. Upon entering the Pass from Duskwood, pay close attention to the sign on the side of the road. Deadwind Pass is also known to be the origin point of a mysterious regime known as the Dark Riders, who have been sighted in Duskwood when they slaughtered a family of farmers in search of the Scythe of Elune. Some have speculated that Deadwind Pass may undergo a redesign in the expansion, changing it into a level 60-70 zone with quests related to Karazhan. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Deadwind Pass & additional info Sub-Regions Travel Hubs None Regions Adjacent to Deadwind Pass Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Duskwood 18-30 West By foot only Swamp of Sorrows 35-45 East By foot only Notes About the Region There are several areas of interest in Deadwind Pass, despite the current lack of quests or notable NPCs in this region. In the northern part of the region is an abandoned camp that is labeled "Ariden's Camp". Currently, there are no NPCs in World of Warcraft named "Ariden", and this name is not listed in any records of lore. When one travels roads, for a while the only other mobs a traveller might come across are vultures and wisp-like sprites, all of which are aggressive and will attack on sight. As one goes further south, though, one will come across a tribe of ogres living around the bend in the road leading to Karazhan. They live both along the roadside and within the nearby caves. In addition to the ogres and vultures which populate Deadwind Pass, if one makes it as far south as Karazhan one can find the remains of the abandoned town surrounding the tower populated with many undead aggressive spirits of its former residents. Their presence also extends deep underground. There are open cellar entrances in two of the ruined houses which will lead you to catecombs and caverns filled with these ghosts. Finally, in the back of the cemetary behind Medivh's Tower, there is a crypt with a locked gate leading into what looks like more catecombs deeper underground. While the gate is locked to the living, when one is in spirit form the gate can be bypassed and exploration of the catecombs is possible. (Although this method of exploring the crypt is still available as of patch 1.11, there is a strong possibility that this will be made unavailable in a future patch.) Of course, there is the tower itself which is quite notable. It has already been confirmed that Karazhan is to be a level 70 10-man instance for the upcoming expansion Burning Crusade. Quests Resources Wild Creatures * Ghosts * Ogres * Vultures Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Deadwind Pass